edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Agent M
Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ ---- Transcript Rebuttle Dear Agent M, This is M3 speaking! Come on, it's not a bad idea to add transcripts to this wiki. I just wanted to know what it looks like if someone just remember the show. Can you please let me do it? Thank You!! M3 03:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC) M3 Adminship I'll consider you for adminship over the course of this week. I'll evaluate how you do and will make my decision on the weekend. As long as you continue to show empathy towards newer users (who aren't quite sure how a wiki works) like you have been doing you'll be fine. My wiki Hey can you help me with, something? I want you to help my wiki. It's a new wiki you know. I have probelm with adding pictures and much much more. Can you help me with that? P.S. If, you want the URL here is it: http://ghostmovies.wikia.com Adminship Congratulations, you are now the Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki's newest administrator and, as such, have been granted admin powers. Use them wisely. Congrats! Hey Agent M, congratlations on getting your adminship! Myles Congrats on becoming an admin. - GI Article (by Xydux) ROLF IS AFRAID OF SHEEP!!! For some time now (since the question came into my head), we at the GI have wondered why Rolf has no sheep. He has, after all, repeatedly called himself "the son of a shepherd." Rolf, however, has no sheep on his farm. In fact, the closest thing resembling a sheep is his goat, Victor. For this reason I decided to do a stakeout. As bait, I put several sheep in Rolf's yard, and what I saw surprised me. Rolf, once he saw the sheep, started screaming at them. He yelled "Get away! Shoo! Shoo! You are like a horseradish covered in ketchup to Rolf! You..." and so on and so forth. At this point I was laughing really hard, and barely managed to take a picture, but I managed it. Unfortunately, it not only came out all blurry, but Rolf noticed me, and shouted "YOU STEAL ROLF'S SOUL WITH YOUR NEWFANGLED DEVICE!!!" I would have run at that point, but I was still in the middle of a fit of laughter, and so he smashed my camera down over my head, ruining it. I then went and made up obtained these quotes from the neighborhood kids: Ed: '"I LOVE CHICKENS!!!" '''Edd: '"Oh my, I certainly hope that Rolf does not feel inadequate because of his slightly embarrassing fear of a simple barnyard animal." '''Eddy:(who was trying to run a bake sale) "Rolf's afraid of sheep? HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!–Hey, are you gonna buy that?" Johnny: '"What are you talking about?" '''Jimmy: '"Oh, Rolf must feel so bad! I'm going to go cheer him up!" 'Sarah: '"Get lost, twerp!" 'Rolf: '''No comment. (I was not able to obtain one because Victor chased me in an attempt to grab my sandwich.) '''Kevin: '"Get out of here, dork!" (Eddy was also in the vicinity at this time, so the comment may have been directed at Professor Scam.) 'Nazz: '"Wow...that's so sad." 'Kanker Sisters: '''No comment. (They beat the snot out of me.) Advertis-ed Xydux is looking for a new camera. If you have one to sell, please bring it in!!! All offers will be listened to, no matter how outrageous!!! That's my story~ Edit as necessary~ No problem~ New SignatureS I edited my sig, like you suggested.~ Polls How do you create a poll? I would like to make a blog with one, but I don't know how~ . Bans First off, could you please give me the username of the person I blocked for a century? Because if it's User:Frok Boi then he totally deserved it. You know, I never thought of the potential that someone could accidentally adopt a banned IP. I believe it's time to do a little reviving over the bans. If you could provide me with a list of the users whom you think the ban time should be reconsidered I will look over them and decided if some of them should be changed. I blocked user IP 89.185.76.232 because it was spambot, a user (or should I say automated machine) whose sole purpose was to spam links to a Russian "shopping site". I blocked User:TheTruth2 because they spammed several links to an external site that contained malicious viruses. I do not take chances when it comes to a thing like that. User IP 71.251.131.2 has only been blocked for a week because, compared to the other two spammers, his spam was not as severe. Hello My birthday is on November 7(I know, it'll be a while until I become a user). I can't wait to be a official user! That's one of the good things for me on being a teenager. I don't really want to be a teenager, I know change is a part of life, but I love being a kid(not considering teens though.) I'm gonna miss those things I used to do while I was really really young like 4 or 5years old or something, but then again, who says I CAN'T do those things 12 year old and younger do once I'm a teen, right? I don't care if my classmates or neighbors catch me playing tag with my brothers or other kiddy games ad stuff, even if they call me names(which they do A LOT, even if I'm still twelve.) I'm an E,EnE fan for life, and I'm more than 100% sure I will be. Myles Hey M, do you think the category "Short Plot" should be deleted? Because Xydux created that category and starting to add it to pages he thinks it has short plots. I'm thinking that category needs to be removed from the wiki and pages with that category should be removed. Report back. - I'm thinking the same thing, Xydux creating that useless category and putting on the pages with short plots to do cheap edits for badges. - Gift The Eds are the three protagonists in the show Ed, Edd n Eddy. The group consists of three boys sharing the same name, Ed, Edd, and Eddy, who spend their days scamming the local kids for money. The Eds have a strong friendship bond which is shown at it's best in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show ~ . Well, yeah, I read online that a bit over 50% of people given a test were able to read scrambled words ''so long as the first and last letters were in the correct places. Once I figured out that was the code, it was easy to decipher ~ . The Gravy Inquirer You've heard of the bald kid Jonny right? The kid with the alter ego as Captain Melonhead. But do you recall the one called Plank? A two by four hunk of wood, whom Jonny says to be his friend. Jonny communicates with him by saying, 'What's that Plank?' And then repeats exactly what he said using 'Plank said...' and so on. Some people wonder if Plank really is alive, or if Jonny really is insane. So the Eds decided to explore the situation. Double D has been following the pair with a microphone and camera, but still no results. Ed and Eddy followed them as well, but no results from them either. So far, they have only found proof that Jonny is crazy. Until one day. The three Eds were sitting on the curb on a Saturday afternoon debating their new scam. Jonny and Plank were taking their daily stroll. It just so happened, Eddy was sitting on his tape recorder turning it on. As Jonny walked by, they heard someone other than him talking. They didn't see anyone else. They found out it was Plank when Jonny replied to him. Plank said, "An isosceles triangle has two congruent sides." He was tutoring Jonny in math. The Eds now had evidence that Plank really was alive. The next morning, the Eds held a meeting with the kids to address the matter. The kids had a hard time considering that Plank was real. They need more proof than just a recording. So now the Eds have to video tape Plank talking. The Eds have to come up with more evidence before next week to prove themselves right. Will the Eds succeed in their trial? Probably not. Here's what the kids had to say: Eddy: I know that was Plank! I heard him. And then I heard Jonny answer him! Kevin’s just trying to mess us up! Jonny: Plank is as real is as real as you and me! Ever since he started tutoring me, my grades have gone up a whole letter grade. Double D: It's factual. There was no one else nearby when we heard him. Eddy even recorded him, fortunately. Kevin: When have they ever told the truth? What's more likely is that Jonny was bribed by the Eds. [[User:DogDays124|'''Dog]] [[User:DogDays124|'Days']] [[User:DogDays124|'124']] Category Reply I thought that because said pages had abnormally short plots they should have that category. Also, isn't a comic book technically a book? ~ I know how to (insert drumroll and giant, free-falling bowl of mashed potatoes in the background) read. ~ And what about the (insert crowd throwing lots of tomatoes at Kenny, who just got killed by said machine guns) short plots? ~ (Insert blank whiteness, on which appears crowd, Kenny (now magically alive), giant free-falling bowl of mashed potatoes, machine guns, exploded nuclear stockpile, and a puppet wearing a blue shirt that says "I love the ladies!" Everyone points at the puppet and screams, "It's his fault!" They then begin to chase him.) If the link doesn't work, sorry ~ . Gravy Inquirer (Insert giant bowl of mashed potatoes still in freefall, which drop onto everyone chasing C. H. Greenblatt. The creator of Chowder begins to laugh, but is drowned by an immense amount of gravy, for after all, what are mashed potatoes without gravy?) I will have 2 Ed-lines, an Ed-itorial, an ad, one freelance work, and an obit if you approve it (if not I'll change part of the story) ready at the end of the month. I also have a two-part political scoop in the works, so if you want it, please hold space in Issue #4 of the NGI. The political thing will make a reference to another cartoon. Tell me if there's anything else you want ~ . Yeah, I know how to add images to my wiki. But I don't get pictures that I wanted it's not there, so how do I find them? Alright, thanks. here again. My idea was for an editorial by Ogden the intern: Tries to think of subject to write-steps outside for a breath of fresh air - gets hit by a snowplow, as is revealed by a note which says he's in the hospital/morgue. If you hate the idea, say so. I'm meanwhile working on the other stories ~ . Ogden is a made up name. I figured it would fit an intern. BTW, you're still a South Park character ~ . 10archy's photos Is there a photo badge past 250 added, or is 10archy just being a jerk? ~ Now I can see it. I have no clue what you're referring to though... ~ Cartoon Reference (GI Politics) The cartoon I would be referencing is Courage the Cowardly Dog–specifically, the episode where a criminal thinks that the Bagges are his family and they help him steal Mount Rushmore. This page should help ~ . The Eds sign with Hiro-Talk Records! Today Ed, Edd, and Eddy came to an agreement with Hiro-Talk Records over the release of their single. The band, known as "Professor Scam and the Two Cents Worth," has agreed to let the Japanese company release its breakthrough song, "Hit Me! Oh Baby!" on February 7th. The deal is worth 100 big ones, and Eddy was surprisingly happy...until he learned from us that 100¥ is equal to about $1.20, and besides, the Candy Store doesn't accept foreign currency. I was able to obtain these quotes from the band members: Eddy: "This stinks! You front a band, and what's it get you? Ripped off! Scammed! I'M THE ONE WHO DOES THAT AROUND HERE!!!" Edd: "Well, I suppose we should have seen that coming. After all, good things don't usually come to us on this show." Ed: "Um...Er...I AM ED!!! Hello." Advertis-Ed Now on sale from Hiro-Talk Records, it's the new single from our newest band! Professor Scam and the Two Cents Worth are proud to present their breakthrough song, "Hit Me! Oh Baby!" This song is sure to rock your socks off and kick you in the pants! And don't forget the B-Side: "Ed plays Eddy's Hair Like A Violin!" Story with ad ~ . Hello! Thank you for showing me the better image of Edd. I really appreciate it and I will try to help out this wiki the best I can! :) EdBoy3 21:49, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome and i would like to ask you a question. Could you give me a short list of pages on this wiki that need help like rewritten, more images, etc. If you could give them to me I would appreciate it and work on it a soon as possible. :) EdBoy3 22:00, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! and you can sure add the picture of Edd to my user page. I am a BIG fan of Ed, Edd n Eddy and still watch it to this day! And don't worry I will almost always be here on Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki every week! I am also at my wiki Unnatural History Wiki, you can check it out if you want and if you help me there that would be nice since i'm like the only one there. Anyways time to rewrite that page! Let's A Go! :) EdBoy3 22:11, January 13, 2011 (UTC) It's ok and sure you could add me to your friends list and give me one. Also, awesome signature by the way I don't know how to make one. And I like the Transformers movies too! I can't wait for Dark of the Moon! :D EdBoy3 22:58, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! and I want my signature to look have the 3 Eds together. And yeah I agree with you ROTF kinda sucked but I hope DOTM will by OVER 9000X better! I played both games for the DS and cant wait to get DOTM video game for the 3DS that way I can see DOTM video game and movie in 3D!!!!!! :) EdBoy3 23:12, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I would like The 3 Eds walking. And yeah the 3DS is really cool! I ca't wait to get it I bet it's like $300? So yeah I Played ROFT Fallen Autobots and Decipetions for the DS and WFR Decepticons for DS. WFR in my opinion is better and harder that the other two. I wonder how DOTH for 3DS will be like what do you think? :) EdBoy3 00:00, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I want them in this order, Ed, then Edd, the Eddy. Also the EdBoy3 font line is really cool I don't know if you have space to put it with the Ed's together. But do it any way you like! Also LUCKY! You have emulators to play games for FREE!? Man your lucky! I don't know where to get an emulator. Also do you like Yu-Gi-Oh! and do you have a the3eds account? :) EdBoy3 00:18, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the link to the emulator! :D Also, I have a the3eds account but I don't visit much often. Also, since you like video games do you have a Wii and/or a DS? :) EdBoy3 00:40, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Cool, sorry that your controller was messed up. I have a Wii and a DS. Ans soon a 3DS! :D I bet soon you'll play that Metal Gear Solid 3DS Game. :) EdBoy3 00:55, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I want the background to be red. Oh and I hope you get your PSP and Peace Walker! :) EdBoy3 01:07, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I do love Bumblebee's color after all! Also have you watched Transformers" Prime on the hub? :) EdBoy3 01:18, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Total coincidence ~ Friends/Cleanup Reply Yes, I would like to be friends. As for the cleanup part, I don't really keep records. Whenever I see something that's misspelled, I try to fix it ~ . I added a sentence to the Nice Car page which said it had an AKA1 license plate, because I thought it did. I saw the video later and found that the license was never shown, so I've been trying to delete that sentence ~ . Hello again now thanks so much for the signature. But, whenever I type it it dosen"t work. It just shows a template that dosen"t exist. Could you fix this for me? :) 01:01, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! The signature is so awesome! Excellent job on it! :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 15:09, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello I want to ask you a question. Do you have a Fusion-Fall account? :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 17:05, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry, I feel bad for you. Also, your LUCKY! you played Pokemon Black! I bet it was an emulator right? [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 17:19, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the new jumbled phrase. "Our races, united by a history long forgotten, and a future, we shall face together. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message so that our pasts will always be remembered. For in those memories, we live on." Even though I do not require the electronic lockpick, I could sell it to some n00b knowing they will promptly die after unlocking a room full of well armed raiders. So yes give me it. P.S. I'm afraid that you indeed have had a WTF? moment. Therefore your Denarius has been well spent. How far did you get? Did you manage to get a sentence or two, or just left without trying? I dislike you. ' I was wondering.. Do you have Sonic and the secret rings? If you do and if you are on leviated ruins. Then you will be trying to find Sinbad like me. Shadow The Lifeform 16:07, January 19, 2011 (UTC)Shadow the Hedgehog!Shadow The Lifeform 16:07, January 19, 2011 (UTC) READ What Page do you link pictures to READ safcsacsacwfcwqrfnkeb vgk;jrhbv,m,;f Hi, I'm new here I was hoping it would be alright if I could edit here.Quiet Man 20:33, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Creating a Fanon I see, what a wasteQuiet Man 03:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I was also hoping that I could become an admin here tooQuiet Man 07:19, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Not trying to start a war or anything, but Fanons are for 7 year oldsQuiet Man 07:26, January 22, 2011 (UTC) And what are the "right qualities"Quiet Man 07:29, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Heh, let me guess you edit on a FanonQuiet Man 07:30, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh please spare the user, I can tell you something the way you defended the Fanon means you're a childQuiet Man 07:37, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm 16 , all I said that Fanons are a waste and used better grammar, "BTW"? reallyQuiet Man 07:43, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Also "you not getting" why not use" you better not get on my bad side" work on your grammar some moreQuiet Man 07:45, January 22, 2011 (UTC) You're gonna banned me for my opinion.Quiet Man 07:48, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Well then, I'm sorry, just in a bad mood, lets just put this behind us.Quiet Man 07:50, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Whatever you sayQuiet Man 07:53, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Never edited on a Fanon before, I'm sorryQuiet Man 07:55, January 22, 2011 (UTC) It's mine Talk Page, I can do anything to itQuiet Man 08:23, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Well thankfully I'm not you who is an anoyying little, pathetic brat who probaly hasn't hit puberty yetQuiet Man 08:26, January 22, 2011 (UTC) You are that pathetic and sad to insult me, gez what a loser you are, all I said that Fanons were not that great and yet you turn it into a war.Quiet Man 09:00, January 22, 2011 (UTC) What a little brat you are, there should be an age policy, no 13 year olds allowed, you're so into grammar your life as we know it is sadQuiet Man 09:13, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Then enough with the n00b, apology my first language is SpanishQuiet Man 09:23, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the trouble, never againQuiet Man 09:29, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate Reply While there is a chance that Jimmy11 could be 10archy there is also a chance that he is not. Keep an eye on Jimmy11's edits, treat him as a regular user, use the "3 Strikes, you're blocked" system on him if he continues to make unnecessary edits. Just don't start accusing him of things otherwise it may lead to an ugly argument. READ Whatever Awards Sorry, forgot to log in– . Sorry Dude! Hey before any other *Censord* happens I wanted to say sorry I was wrong for the way I acted but I wanna tell you something when you start playing Sonic I hope you get better then ever. Shadow The Lifeform 00:06, January 30, 2011 (UTC)I'm Shadow' Shadow the lifeform. I got something for you? Do you know a speed upgrade Doomcube game here was a quote: Me: The master emerald. Volt: No! Volt: Now wanna fight or wanna battle? That was a good quote Message me back when you want to Shadow The Lifeform 19:10, January 30, 2011 (UTC)Shadow' Shadow the Hedgehog!Shadow The Lifeform 19:10, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I thought you should know that an anon vandalized (created Ed Edd n Eddy Travels Around The World). I put the delete thing on it, but I need you or another admin to get rid of it~ . A Request Agent I need you block a users account, I do not wish to say it for the name is inappropriate. Block the user account but still allow them to make a new one, informing them that their username is unacceptible and that they need to make a new one. Second, protect the user and talk page from editing due to vandalism. The Helpful Anonymous User Well, okay. You forgot to log in at that time? - Page deletion tip I came over to this wiki to check on something and spotted that you deleted a category on the 5th (the "Ed, Edd n Eddy guidelines" category) due to profanity and vulgar language. I'd like to pass along a tip for you. When you delete a page, change the "Other/additional reason" line that is filled in automatically or simply blank it. If you don't and the offensive part of the page happens to be within the first 260 characters of the page, you have just made their edit permanently visible in the Recent Changes, the Deletion log and the page's deletion history if someone clicks on the link or tries to create the page again with the same title. The Recent Changes shows a maximum of one month's worth of edits, but the Deletion log goes all the way back to the creation of the wiki. Since the idea is to get rid of the bad edits, making sure the "Other/additional reason" is fixed is an important part of deleting a page or comment. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:09, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Possible Concern Hey M, there's possibly another concern on the wiki by the name of someone known as "Killing Ask". The reason why is because he was adding pointless categories to pages just like last time when I told him NOT to. Also, he added those achievement awards to his user page without permission for those to be added (due to the fact he's not an Award Monitor obviously). You can check his contributions here and warn him once more (or block him for a certain amount of time). - Adopting A Wiki I am thinking of adopting a wiki, but before I do so I'll need some info. Could you please tell me: *What responsibilities a bureaucrat/admin has *How to, in the event of a vandal, ban users *How to delete pages. Thanks~ . Sarah+Jimmy10 Hey M, does it look like the user, Sarah+Jimmy10, would resemble as another user known as: Jimmy11 and 10archy? Tell me what you think because I'm thinking that user is the same one as the other two from before. - :I'd also like to point out that Sarah+Jimmy10 just made an edit to the Episode guide page where he switched the places of two episodes. This is significance because Jimmy11 made an extremely similar edit! In summary, Sarah+Jimmy10=10archy. . Badges I redid a vandal's edit and suddenly got 4 picture-adding badges worth a total of 80 points. Why the heck would something like this happen~ ? All I did was revert a vandal's edit! . it's me hi buddy.remember me yonick?i just started using the wiki again.really been a while.i sort of jump from one interest to another when it comes to the internet.sorry for leavin' you hanging.please reply. So if some guy screws up a page with photos effectively deleting them all and I reverse his edit, I get credit for adding all the photos on that page even though I didn't attempt to add them~ . The "Cillian" Spammer (Again) Hey M, that Cillian spammer is back again and can you block him for a long, and I mean ''long, amount of time? Because he must have got onto a different computer with a different Internet Protocol address and started to spam more crap again. Can't take anymore of that guy, a real worthless dork there. - If you are going to adrees this, follow my advice. Don't warn them any further, it's a waste of time. But what I really want to do the following; block the current IP address, but before you block. Blank the IP address in the interface. Then insert the following instead 92.251.128.0/17. Repeat the same but with 178.167.128.0/17 Set both to six months only, that is what I did on the fanon wiki. It can be longer but '''not permanant. It will block many innocent users, but it's the only surefire way to inhibit Cillian. EXCUSE ME! Well, excuse me, Mr. Agent M, but it is not stupid, though, that's not how you described it. I have not even here for 10 years! However, if you be my bud, I will not do that any more. Got it? Thanks! candhfan621 Credits Hi Agent M. I was playing my Ed, Edd n Eddy Mis-Edventures video game, and when I finished the whole game, I saw the credits part and an idea popped into my head: Why not put the credits of each Ed, Edd n Eddy video game to their page? Just an idea. I thought they should have some credit since they were the ones who made the game. If you think it's okay, just tell me, becasue I'm willing to do this, and I have the Mis-Edventures, Jawbreakers!, and my neighbor has just recently bought the Scam of the Century game. If you think it's a bad idea, I'll understand. Thanks! Myles Sports Article Here is my idea for a sports article. What do you think? (But I would like it if you would put a picture in if you could, not to be egotistical, I just want it to fit in) Cobblers squeak by Lumpers after Disqualification! By Granbird The Peach Creek Cobblers scored their first win against the Lemon Brook Lumpers in eighteen years in yesterday's baseball game when the Lumpers were disqualified for cheating. When the Cobblers were playing at Lemon Brook, the Lumpers seemed to have the upper hand, leading the Cobblers 38-3 by the top of the eighth inning. They had managed to score several home runs and even more triples. However, none of these runs would matter in the end. Lemon Brook's sturdy Dick Who (First Baseman) had stepped up to the plate with bases loaded. When he hit the ball for what would've been a home run, he broke the bat and made his run. Peach Creek's Edd (Catcher), being the nice fellow he was, intended to clear home plate of the bat's pieces. When he picked the thick end of the bat up however, he noticed that it didn't feel right for it to be made of wood. Just then, Lemon Brook's Adam "Portside" Tomorrow (Pitcher) came to home plate and upon noticing Edd holding the bat's fragments, seized the fragments from him. "As (Plant) pulled the pieces out of my hands," Edd later told us, "I felt a pain on my fingertips, but not like splinters. It felt more like a pain you would encounter upon rubbing an eraser on your palm very fast. Then I was sure something wasn't right." Edd then notified the umpire, who then ordered a thorough examination of the Lumper's bats. Upon examination it was found that the Lumpers had in fact sanded down the thick ends of their bats so they could coat them with rubber, allowing the ball to "bounce" off the bat more, thus resulting in the Lumper's large score. The umpire then disqualified the Lumpers on grounds of cheating. This resulted in the first victory of the Peach Creek Cobblers in nine years, and the first such victory against the Lemon Brook Lumpers in eighteen years. We asked the Cobblers and a few of their fans their opinions *'Ed:' Their bats taste like week-old haggus. *'Edd:' I have always dreamed of winning a game, but I hoped that it would be under fair play and not by default like this. *'Eddy:' The dirty mascot-hatin' wingnuts had it comin'! *'Jonny 2X4:' Plank's always been saying they're cheaters but I never believed him until now! *'Kevin:' This is sooooooooo choice! It's about time we won one! *'Rolf:' Tell me, one who has a large gun, why do you ask Rolf about an idiotic go-go game that he has yet to understand?! *'Nazz:' I always thought there was something bad about them, but I never thought they'd stoop so low as to cheat! The Lemon Brook Lumpers could not be reached for comment. 05:03, February 22, 2011 (UTC)